The Beginning
by CaitieCat78
Summary: Chloe and Derek's first date! This is a really short story about their first date...basically just Chlerek fluff. Sorry, I'm no good at summeries. Please read! It's only rated T just in case...


**Ok, I just kind of thought up this one story and decided to type it up really quick. It's basically just about Chloe and Derek's first date. Kind of sappy and simple, I know, but hopefully you'll like it (and review). It probably won't go beyond this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No, I obviously did not come up with Chlerek (though I wish I did)**

"No suggestions?" I wailed, glaring at Tori who was lounging on the other bed idly flipping through a magazine.

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal about this." She said matter-of-factly, not bothering to look up from the magazine. "I mean, the guy's seen you covered in an inch of dirt after not having showered in more than a week. On numerous occasions, if I'm not mistaken. So pretty much anything you wear now could be considered a drastic improvement."

I turned back to the mass of outfits strewn across my own bed in a multitude of colors, textures, and shapes. "This is my _first_ date. Ever." I picked up an orange v-neck and held it up in front of the floor length mirror before sighing and discarding it on the floor. "I know Little Miss Popularity probably doesn't _remember_ her first date out of hundreds, but _I_ want it to be perfect."

"For your information, I _do_ remember my first date. And what girl _doesn't_ want their first date to be perfect?"

"So you'll help me?" I turned back to her, widening my already big blue eyes to their puppiest.

She sighed, tossing the magazine away so she could cross her arms and study my mattress displaying my entire wardrobe. "I would go with…that one." she pointed at the pile.

"Which one?"

"_That_ one. The blue dress."

"A dress?" I quirked one eyebrow skeptically. "I don't know…we're just going to see a movie…"

"You want my advice? Go with the dress."

"But I haven't even taken the _tags_ off it yet-"

"That's even better. You should wear something he hasn't seen you in before if you _really_ want to wow him."

I picked up the specified dress, a simple spaghetti strap cotton outfit that flared out just above the knee, and held it up in front of me. "What do you think?" I met her wise brown gaze in the mirror.

"Promising, but I can't really tell until I see it on you."

"Be right back." I disappeared into the bathroom and quickly changed into the dress. I didn't bother looking in the small mirror mounted on the wall, wanting to get the full effect when I looked in the bigger mirror in our room.

"What do you think?" I twirled in the bathroom doorway so she could see before I permitted myself a glance.

"Actually…really nice. You look, well- too young to be hot, but pretty."

"Just because I'm short…" I mumbled but I didn't bother resuming the old argument. I had long since acknowledged my height impairment and how it made me look two years younger.

"Take a look." She urged. I did as requested, stepping up to examine my reflection. At first glance I didn't recognize myself. I mean, I _never_ wear anything _this_ girly. But the more I studied the dress, the more I liked it.

For starters, it was the _exact_ color of my eyes, which I had to admit was flattering. It clung tightly to my upper body, making it look almost as if I actually had _curves_, and it dangled to my knees. It was subtle but at the same time elegant. Some of my concerns about it being too fancy for a simple movie date were diminished.

"All right, now that we have that figured out, let's work on accessories." Tori stood up from her bed and walked over to our shared vanity table. Our few jewelry items were pooled in one big pile on the dresser. "Hmm…what necklace do you want to wear?"

"I'm wearing my usual necklace." I wouldn't feel the same without it.

She didn't seem surprised. "Of course you are. It'll look fine, anyhow. Just a shame it isn't still blue…Hey- did you ever figure out what was with the color changing?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I mean, I have my suspicions-"

"And you must know I really don't care to hear them. Now let's talk earrings."

Tori was surprisingly companionable for the next hour as she helped prepare me for my date with Derek. She gave me hair tips, helped me pick out shoes, and even lent me some eye-shadow that she claimed would "accentuate the blue that my eyes and dress shared."

As we worked we chatted about trivial things like school and old boyfriends. Or at least _she_ chatted about old boyfriends while I listened and nodded. I got to hear all about her first date with some guy named Matt who had taken her out to McDonalds. She said the food was gross and he was a total cheapskate, but that it had still been one of the most romantic nights of her life. I only hoped my own first date would live up to that expectation.

We were sitting on her bed painting my nails when a knock sounded on the door. "Hey Chloe!" Simon called, voice slightly muffled. "Derek was wondering if you were almost ready to go!"

"Yeah, just give me five more minutes." I hollered back, fighting the waves of anxiety bubbling up in my stomach.

Tori must have sensed my angst because she rested a comforting hand on my arm. "Relax. It's just Derek."

_Just_ Derek? I wanted to ask, but decided what she said _did_ make a small amount of sense. He had already shown he loved me, and I certainly knew _I_ loved _him_, so in all aspects we were technically a couple. This first date just sewed it up.

"Breathe. You'll have lots of fun. Now go!" Tori commanded, giving me a light shove towards the door. I gave her one more grateful smile before doing as she asked.

In the hallway Derek was examining a painting on the wall, but he looked up as he heard me approach. His warm green eyes looked me up and down appraisingly, making me blush. "Wow. You look…" he waved a hand in the air as if hoping to conjure the right word. "Amazing," he said at last. My face burned even brighter scarlet. It was not like him to be at a lack for what to say.

"Your making me feel overdressed," I nodded at his jeans and t-shirt.

"Don't feel that way," he encouraged, taking my hand. "I have never seen anyone more beautiful. But if it will make you feel better I can change-"

"No, let's go. We don't want to be late for the movie."

"Ok." he nodded. He held open the front door for me.

Outside it was a perfect night. The summer air was just cool enough to provide a break from the extreme heat which had been dominating the day. Stars glittered like jewels in the inky black sky. Inside I felt my heart lift, hope stirring in my chest. _This is what being in love is supposed to be like_, I thought as I walked arm in arm down the street to the bus stop with Derek.

"You're not cold, are you?" he asked as we strolled down the sidewalk. Despite what I had said about missing the movie, we had plenty of time.

"No. It's a gorgeous night out." I sighed with contentment.

He grinned impishly. "The night isn't the _only_ gorgeous thing I see right now." I beamed at his praise.

"So what movie are we going to see tonight?" I asked after a few moments of relaxed silence.

"The Reckoning_._" He said. "It's supposed to have everything- action, comedy, _romance_," he waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Who's it directed by?"

"Crap. I forgot to do my research."

"Oh well," I shook my head at him in mock admonishment. "Some film student you are. Do you at least know who the leading actors are?"

"I think Brangelina might be in it." a smile suddenly broke out across his face.

"What?" I pressed, curious.

"Chlerek."

"_What_?"

"You know. Chloe and Derek. Chlerek."

I smiled back. "It sounds perfect."

The rest of the walk to the bus stop was filled with the small talk and teasing that only comes from two people who know more about the other than they do themselves.

The bus was crowded on a Saturday night, so we both had to squish into one seat. Not that I minded, of course.

When we finally _did_ arrive at the movie theatre, the credits were already rolling, leaving no more time to talk. I settled back against the familiarly scratchy fabric seats, breathing in the comforting aroma of popcorn and stale gum that all movie theatres had.

As the movie started Derek reached toward me and took hold of my hand, intertwining our fingers and balancing them on the armrest between us. We stayed like that for the rest of the movie.

The movie itself wasn't great by my standards, but then again I _am_ a little critical when it comes to modern day films. It's the oldies that are _really_ worth watching. Still, afterwards when Derek asked what I thought I said it was great.

"Hated it, huh?" he frowned a little. "Sorry, I thought you would like this one-"

"I didn't hate it."

"But you didn't love it, did you?"

"Well I mean, the plot was a little dry and I found the main character annoying, but don't worry. You know me," I snorted, "a total movie snob. What did _you_ think of it?"

"Me?" he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I didn't even pay attention."

"So what _were_ you thinking about?" By this point we were walking back down the street to the house from the bus stop.

"Let me show you." He stopped and pulled me to face him, cupping the back of my neck with one hand as he tilted my face up with the other to kiss me gently. I looked up into his emerald eyes shadowed with stars and knew this night couldn't have been any more perfect.

**Just for the record, this story is in **_**no way**_** connected to my other Darkest Powers FanFic- The Risks (which you should totally check out, by the way). I just had a day dream about what Chloe and Derek's first date would be like and decided to write it down and post it for anyone who wanted to read it. Please review to tell me what you think of it (or if I should write more…although I don't know what else I **_**would**_** write…)**

**Oh, and I was just trying to add some comedy by dissing The Reckoning (which they HAVE to make a movie someday). I am completely in love with that book…and Derek. Darn Chloe for stealing him :(**


End file.
